1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cultivating plants, and more particularly to an upright planting apparatus for cultivating plants at different levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Potted plants are used for an esthetic visual effect in many places, such as park plazas, restaurant halls, house door steps, etc.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional upright planting apparatus 1 has a vertical wall body 1000 constructed by a plurality of vertically and horizontally splicing boxes 10 containing potting soil. A lateral side of the vertical wall body 1000 is dispersed with seeds or seedlings to build a greening wall dispersed by plantings.
However, this conventional upright planting apparatus 1 has several disadvantages as follows.
1) A huge amount of fixation components 11 are needed to assemble, fix and stabilize the vertically and horizontally splicing boxes 10. Therefore the assembly operation takes a long time and incurs additional cost.
2) To facilitate delivery of the boxes 10 filled with potting soil, each of the boxes 10 is provided with a width and a height both of which are 60 centimeters. When the width and height of the vertical wall body 1000 exceed 10 meters, the structure of the vertical wall body 1000 formed by the splicing boxes 10 may be unstable. Thus, practical size of the vertical wall body 1000 is limited.
3) Usually, water is poured from the top of the vertical wall body 1000 and seeps gradually into the potting soil in the boxes 10 from top to bottom. However, the plants in the lower layers of boxes receive little water, and it is difficult to appropriately control the water supplied to the plants. The plants may wither if insufficient water is supplied. If excess water is supplied, the water can overflow from the bottommost boxes 10, making the ground slippery.